The War for Mobius
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: It is a all-out war for Mobius! sides: GUN, Eggman Empire, Egg Traitors Metal-Sonic's and Shadow Android's side , Solaris Creatures, and Chaoswing Henchmen Couples: Sonamy Knouge Taiream Shadikal Team Chosen are heroes in it. What will happen to Mobius
1. The Challenge

Episode 1: .:The Challenge:.

Shadow says "The World of Mobius is peaceful for the current moment. Usually we got problems from Robots, Regenade robots, Chaos creatures, and Misfired projects. Today, through, it's peaceful." Suddenly, a Beam of Energy is fired at the GUN Base. Shadow runs outside and sees standing there Chaoswing the Ridley-like Monster. Chaoswing says "I issue a challenge to all on the planet of Mobius. This challenge is for the Control of Mobius. It is a war for all Terrority on Mobius." Chaoswing the Chaos Creature had issued the challenge and all Villians have accepted it. GUN needed help to beat the Solaris Creatures, Chaoswing and Henchmen, the Eggman Empire, and The Egg-Traitors. Shadow says "GUN accepts your challenge, Chaoswing. We will use every good guy in this fight so be prepared to fight." Silver hears this acceptance in the future and prepares the tournament participants to go to the past. In Green Hill Zone, Sonic says "This is going to be exciting." At Amy's House, Amy is worried. Amy thinks, with great concern, "I hope we can win this war. The faith of Mobius is in our hands. We need to beat all of the Villians before they claim all of Mobius." Amy gets her Hammer and A Chaos Emerald she had. She also gets a pink-colored ring. Amy says "Will it be needed to find my true love?"

At Angel Island, Knuckles knows the truth about the Master Emerald's Past. It was created by the formers and two of them were alive. He had to find those two and unlock the true power of the Master Emerald, but first Sonic has to be stopped. He is treating this war like a game. Knuckles says "I must stop Sonic and find the two formers to unlock the Master Emerald's Power!" At Tails' Lab in Mystic Ruins Zone, Tails readies Tornado-X Gold for the war. Even Chaoswing, he thought, must be destroyed. Cream is there preparing for her first battle without Amy always by her side. She readies an army of Chao to attack the villains with her true strength, the strength of a Chao Breeder. She especially prepares for Chaoswing, the Destroyer of her father and Tails' Parents. Tails turns out to be a Mechanist and her love. Tails and Cream must destroy Chaoswing for the vengence of The Mechanists and Chao Breeders. Shadow prepared for the war by preparing his guns and vehicles. Rouge prepared her boots by sharpening the ends. Omega is preparing all of his weapons. He is Getting ready a lot of spare magnazines, rocket silos, Weak Poisonous gas, and Flame Packs prepared for the war. The Chaotix prepared for everything with their Basic Tools.

The heroes prepared for the war of 5 sides but Team Chosen was getting their power ready to help everyone of the GUN side beat the Villains. Neo-Metal-Shadow and Sonic android knew this was something that they couldn't ignore. This makes the sides even except Chaoswing was already prepared for the war. He attacks Westopolis, the city of power for Humankind. Shadow gets his Uzi and heads toward westopolis.

The next episode: The First Battle of Westopolis  
TBC...


	2. The First Battle of Westopolis

Episode 2: The First Battle of Westopolis

Shadow's Story (His POV)  
I had gotten to Westopolis 5 minutes after the attack. At this time, through, the battle had begun with more intensity in the battle. I battled with my uzi against the Chaos creatures that look like Liquid-Versions of Mobians. The Fight was only beginning to get rough but then it got rougher really fast by the addition of a bunch of Biters. The Biters started attacking the Chaos creatures minions. The battle for Westopolis had begun with a huge disadvantage on GUN's case. Then, with the addition of one more side, it had gotten worst for GUN. The power of the biters targeted the GUN soldiers after that. Then a certain Red Echidna came into the city. The only echidna I knew was alive has now come or, should I say, Knuckles has now come. He says to me "Where's Sonic? I got a bone to pick with him." I say "I don't know. I haven't seen him yet." Knuckles hit ten of the Biters and killed them. Then the Iblis Dractyls appeared and attacked me. I defended myself with Chaos Spear. The battle has only begun and Chaoswing's Henchmen leader ordered a retreat from Westopolis. The Battle had been too much to them.

Knuckles' POV and Story  
The battle had continued in Westopolis. I ran from where Shadow was, hoping to find Sonic. Then out of nowhere, I was attacked by Stalkers. This made me mad. So mad that I got out my Shovel Claws and started to Jab at the Stalkers. The power had a hard taste but, if I had ever hurt someone on my side with these, I would never forgive myself. There is one certain person I would never want to hit with these but I'm thinking that it might just happen in my attempt to protect the Master Emerald before the power is unlocked. Then, as I hit the second to last stalker down, Sonic came in and destroyed the last one. It was my turn to get my bone picked with him. He will not treat this war as a game. Suddenly I heard Sonic's Voice say "Knuckles, that guy almost hit you. Thanks to me, you're alright. I hope the Master Emerald is safe because I just protected it's guardian."

Sonic was being as cocky as ever. There is nothing more Cocky than he is. I say "Sonic, I think you're being a little too cocky to fight in this war. Leave now."

Sonic's POV and Story  
Knuckles was telling me to leave when I just protected him. He thinks I'm being too cocky. He says "I said Leave Now. OK, That's it but I won't fight you with the Shovel Claws. I don't want to kill you." I say "Bring it on, Knux!" Knuckles sends his Fire Knuckle at my face. I dodge it just in time. Then I spin dash right at him so that i could cool him off. The Spin Dash hits him and with great force. Knuckles digs into the ground. I had no idea where he was. He comes out of the ground right under me and hits me with his fist in my face. I unleash my Sonic Wind straight at him and that sends him away. What does Knuckles think he's doing? I'm fighting on the side of GUN and he attacks because I'm too Cocky. Shadow had destroyed a lot of the biters. I finished the rest of the Dractyls with my Speed Break. Shadow says "You were the one in the Arabian Nights? Wow, I guess you are pretty powerful for a Non-Chaos-Controller without your super form that is." The battle for Westopolis was won by GUN but this was only the first battle for it, I'm betting."

Does Knuckles seriously think Sonic shouldn't fight in this war? Who are the two formers that can unlock the power of the Master Emerald? What is Chaoswing planning? Find out later in The War For Mobius!  
Next Episode: The Battle of Angel Island


	3. The Battle for Angel Island

**The War for Mobius**

Episode 3: Battle Of Angel Island

Part 1: Rouge's Newest injuries  
Knuckles' Story and POV 1  
Sonic had knocked all the way back to Angel Island. I had to get back to him. This time, I had to win. All of a sudden, I heard bushes shaking. Someone was here. Then I heard heels climbing up the side of the Master Emerald Altar. Whose heels those were I did not know but I had stop whoever it was to protect the Master Emerald. Then a scent came to me. It was Perfume of a Devilish Scent. Who it was I Figured out but now I don't know whose side she is on. I must find out.

Rouge's Story and POV 1  
I was at the top of the shrine and I saw Knuckles there standing around waiting for the sound and scent to come to him. He thinks I'm here for the Master Emerald. I didn't know if I was because Iblis threw me at Angel Island with his Psychokenetic Powers he got from becoming Silver's Shape. How could I explain that to Knuckles? I could probably tell him that I'm not here for the Emerald but he won't believe me unless he sees proof. I don't like having to hate him. I just don't seem to hate him anymore but Fighting him until Iblis arrives was my option to try to win his trust so I say "I'm not here for the Emerald, Knuckles. Remember that Iblis copied Silver's shape? Well, He also got Silver's Psychokenetic Powers. Please, I'm just looking for shelter. My wing is hurting." Knuckles says "Like I would believe anything you say. Give me proof." I say "I'm sorry but you have to wait for the proof." He says "That's not good enough." He sent his Fire Knuckle straight at me. I dodged it but, without flying, it was hard to maneuver around.

Knuckles' Story and POV 2  
Rouge wasn't flying to get away from my attacks. She was just moving. She sent a screw kick at me. I dodged it easily. The problem with it being so easy to dodge was she only jumped up and then did it. Why did she not fly up and do it? I then sent my Land Mine at the Ground. It hit her and sent her falling off the altar. She had grabbed onto the ledge and Climbed back up without her wing yet again. So why didn't she fly up to save herself instead of grab onto the Ledge? She went towards me with her back facing me and did a backwards kick at my face. The back of her uncovered part of her full-body-suit, which means her back, was very distracting so much that it hit my face. I say "That is it." I pulled out the Shovel Claws and sent a full slash right at her. It hit her. Then she fell to the ground.  
She says "You won. Aren't you not going to finish me off?" I say "I can't do that. I'm not a murderer. I'm not that heartless." She says "But you're heartless enough to leave a woman wounded like this?" She was wounded. The Shovel Claws ripped her Elbow-Length Glove at her forearm. Maybe I should say I did that because I was the one who did the jab. I say "I'll be right back." I ran to cottage and got disinfectant and First-Aid cloth. I ran back to Rouge and started applying the disinfectant. She says "I didn't know you knew first-aid. I guess I'm lucky that you do." I say "Living alone on this island makes you have to learn things like how to mend wounds, repair my Shovel Claws, and, Not to mention, make food for myself from fresh. I can't go to the grocery store without leaving the Master Emerald alone."  
I put the first-aid cloth on her wound and say "I guess you can leave now. Wait that's right. 'Your wing is Hurting.' I guess there is no way to prove it." Then Iblis appears. He says "What's this? I was sure if I had sent Rouge onto the Island with My Psychokenetic Powers, Knuckles would kill her. It would be one less enemy to get rid of, thanks to another enemy." I say "Rouge, You were telling the truth. Rouge, I'm sorry for not believing you. Now, Iblis, prepare to be thrown off this island." I did what I said I would. I literally threw him off the Island right toward the ocean. Iblis is weak to water so him getting out anytime soon is unlikely but then he'll attack Angel Island with an Invasion force after he does. That would attract Sonic here so it was ok to me.

Rouge's Story and POV 2  
I say "Knuckles, what if, when he gets out of the water, he attacks Angel Island with an Invasion force? We are in a War, you know." He says "I know, I want something to attack here so Sonic will come here." I say "Why do you want that?" He says "To teach him that his cockiness will cost us this war. I fight him until he understands that." Now Knuckles was being cocky. He would risk the Island's Safety to teach Sonic a lesson. I say "You know, you're being a bit cocky doing that."

He says "Whatever. Since you can't leave, you want to talk about how we feel towards our lives." I say "Yes, I I'll start. Do you ever feel lonely on this island?" He says "Yeah. Even the Master Emerald has some limitations. It can't make loneliness go away, unless my ancestor Princess Tikal comes out of the Emerald." So he feels loneliness even around the Emerald and here I thought it was special and got rid of loneliness. I say "Then you're like me." Knuckles says "What do you mean?" I say "No matter how many Jewels I get, I always have a sense of loneliness. I thought the Master Emerald would get rid of it but it seems to make it worst." So what's next? Then Knuckles says "So The Loneliness is a factor for all people after the Emerald." Hey, It's getting cold out here. I wish I hadn't gotten into that fight with Knuckles. I would still have my glove if he had only believed me. Tikal comes out of the Emerald. Tikal says "It would seem to me that you need some warm, Rouge." She teleports, somehow, a cottage right onto the shrine. I say "Whose cottage is this?" Knuckles then says "It's mine. Here is some firewood. I just got to light up the fireplace and then we can rest in there." Tikal says "The Iblis invasion force is coming tomorrow morning. You got til then to chill." So Knuckles and I spent the night in his cottage. We had to sleep in the same bed that was one seat."

End Part 1

Part 2: Sonic VS Knuckles on Angel Island  
Knuckles' Story and POV 1  
1 hour before the morning, I went out and got breakfast. It was fruit as usual. This time through, Rouge enjoyed with me. It made it seem more fun. Right after Breakfast, Morning came and so did the Iblis Invasion force. I prepared to fight the Biters and Dractyls. It had to do it to protect the Island. I fought the Biters. About A hour into it, Sonic still hadn't come and it was beginning to be too tough for me. Suddenly, Rouge popped out of the Cottage and starts attacking with her bomb barrage attack. She saved my skin from the Biters. I got to destroy the Dractyls with My Fire Knuckle. The problem was that was the first wave. Rouge and I battled through three waves of creatures. It wasn't until the fifth wave that Sonic had showed up. I say "Being cocky as usual, Sonic?" Sonic says "Not as much as you were to get me here." Iblis then ordered a cease fire. His force stopped attacking. I had my chance now.

Rouge's Story and POV 1  
They stopped attacking to let Knuckles settle his differences with Sonic. Iblis thought the best way was have them fight. It was just then that I figured out his plan. I say "Knuckles, don't settle the conflict now. It would best that you wait until after this battle for Angel Island." I looked around and he had only stopped attacking Sonic and Knuckles. The rest of the Island was in Danger so I ran to fight the Invasion Force. I found a really high tree and climbed it up to the top and signaled GUN to come here. While Sonic and Knuckles fight each other, I can protect the Island.

Knuckles' Story and POV 2  
Sonic has finally come and now he shall be taught his lesson. Sonic says "What's up, Knucklehead?" I say "Only Rouge is allowed to called me that! We got something to settle and now is the time to settle it. This time, no turning away for either of us!" I send my Fire Knuckle straight at Sonic. It hits him. Sonic flings back and then he says "If thats how you want it, Bring it on." Sonic and I battled through the whole island, neither of us giving it quits."

Sonic's Story and POV 1  
I spin dash Knuckles into the sky. Then I send a punch his way. He recovers quickly from the launch and punchs back toward me. Our fists collide and we land right in front of the Master Emerald. Then Knuckles sends a land mine at the ground and it explodes and nearly knocks me off. Luckily I grabbed the Edge, just in time.  
Then Iblis ordered a flamethrower attack straight at me from the biters. I gasped and prepared for the final hit. Then the weirdest thing happened. I suddenly had a Damage Shield all around me and was floating above the Altar. The Master Emerald had saved me from death by the Burning Flames of the Biters. Those flames usually feel like lava in gas form but, with this shield, I was invincble. The Master Emerald shines with full power and makes my Super form come. Tikal appears out of the Emerald and she says "Sonic, you must use this super form and destroy the Biters and Iblis Dractyls attacking Angel Island. You are one of the many few people who can unlock the power of the Master Emerald. I don't know if you are but you could be Prince Sonic of The Tri-formers." Before she said anything else, I went flying around the island destroying everyone in the Iblis Invasion Force.

Knuckles' Story and POV 2  
Sonic was saved by the Master Emerald? Why? Tikal says "Sonic is under the protection of the Matster Emerald so don't attack him anymore." Knuckles knew he had to obey those rules. Suddenly, the Master Emerald shines even brighter and Tikal is turned into a immortal living being. Tikal was just like Shadow now. Tikal says "Chaos, did you do that?" Chaos' head appears and shakes up and down. He says "You are no longer needed in the Master Emerald. I just need you to get Chaoswing sealed into here. That is your mission in this war, Tikal, so says the Gods of Mobius." Tikal understood and now Tikal had to fight the villains with us.

Rouge's Story and POV 2  
Super Sonic comes rushing in just in time to save me from the death by the Biters. I knew the battle was over. I run back to the altar and GUN covers my back, when the battle was still raging. They came just after I called them, which was right on time. I see Tikal there and say "I guess Tikal is part of our world." Knuckles says "Yes, she is but she doesn't belong with me because she is immortal." I was still happy. I still had a chance to tell Knuckles my true feelings for him but it would have to wait.

Sonic's Story and POV 2  
The battle was over. I then walk over to Knuckles and say "So I'm under the Protection of the Master Emerald?" Knuckles says "Yeah. I guess things will have to wait. Now I must find the two formers that are remaining out of them all. The Princess of the Dual-former and Prince of The Tri-formers is who I seek. See you later, Sonic!" He left Rouge's wing and wounds is back to normal and Rouge also says goodbye and left in the direction Knuckles went. I also left Angel Island and it was finished.

End part 2 and Episode

The Fight ended between Sonic and Knuckles with the Master Emerald being protecting Sonic from anyone. But still, who are the two formers that Knuckles seeks? Will Chaoswing be sealed? Also, What will happen with Amy's love for Sonic? Will it be returned? Or will something get between it? Will Silver come and join the battle soon? What about The deep Hatred Tails and Cream have towards Chaoswing? Will that be solved? Find out later in The War For Mobius.  
The Next Episode: 1st Battle Of Green Hill


End file.
